1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front fork for use in a motorcycle or the like, in which an inner cylinder is slidably fitted in an outer cylinder, and, more particularly, to a front fork of a motorcycle or the like, which has its attenuating force at an extension stroke changed stepwise in accordance with the position of a main piston fitted in the leading end of the inner cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The front fork for use in a vehicle such as a motorcycle is designed to weaken its attenuating force to thereby have a soft shock absorbing effect in case the stroke (i.e., displacement) is small with respect to the position of the main piston when the motorcycle stops. In case that stroke is large, on the contrary, the front fork is required to strengthen the attenuating force at the beginning of the extension stroke thereof to thereby prevent an abrupt extension and to stepwise weaken the attenuating force to thereby restore it to its original state. This is acomplished by having a spring disposed under extension in the inner cylinder which is compressed to have its extending force increased.